zoom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Whoops!
(Theme Song ends, ZOOM Chat starts) Katie: Hey ZOOMers, welcome! Danny: Hey! Mr. Johnson: Attention, Students. Attention. We have something bad to say. 12th Grader Jonathan Schmidt died last night in a horrific car crash coming home from the band trip in Pennsylvania. Danny: That! * Taylor's eyes start to tear up* Mr. Johnson: The guidance consolers will talk to you tomorrow about the times when you & Jonathan had together. * Daytime Drama plays* * Katie starts Crying* Danny: Katie, come here. *Danny & Katie=ugs, and the finale bell has rung* * Aline, Ian & Joseph goes in the auditorium for Drama Club hysterical* Aline: *Crying* He's Gone! Ian *Crying* I know Aline! (You Can't Always Get what you want starts) Katie:I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand I knew she would meet her connection At her feet was her footloose man No, you can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometime you find You get what you need I saw her today at the reception A glass of wine in her hand I knew she was gonna meet her connection At her feet was her footloose man You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes you might find You get what you need But I went down to the demonstration To get your fair share of abuse Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration If we don't we're gonna blow a fifty-amp fuse" You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes well you just might find You get what you need I went down to the Chelsea drugstore To get your prescription filled I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy And man, did he look pretty ill We decided that we would have a soda My favorite flavor, cherry red I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead" I said to him You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes you just might find You get what you need You get what you need, yeah, oh baby I saw her today at the reception In her glass was a bleeding man She was practiced at the art of deception Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes you just might find You just might find You get what you need You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want You can't always get what you want But if you try sometimes you just might find You just might find You get what you need 0h yeah (You Can't Always Get what You Want ends)